


Relaxation

by masulevin



Series: Artemis & Apollo Ryder - MEA [8]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Gil knows exactly what he's doing when he asks Pol for a massage for his sore back.





	Relaxation

Gil drags himself out of the bathroom and to the bedroom without complaining, but he collapses across the bed with a groan and a soft  _ whump  _ where his body hits the mattress. Then he groans again, this time more dramatically.

Pol rests his datapad on his stomach. “Your back still bothering you?”

“Yeah…” Gil sounds absolutely pathetic, and Pol presses his lips together to keep from laughing at him.

“Anything I can do to help?” Pol is already putting the datapad on the little table before Gil’s grunted answer comes. 

Gil turns his head so he can peek at Pol with one eye open, the other pressed into the blanket. “Can you massage it for me?”

Pol doesn’t answer, sorting through the drawer by the bed until he finds the bottle of massage oil he got for Gil’s birthday, and Gil is smiling with both eyes closed when Pol turns back to him.

Pol snorts as he moves to straddle Gil’s hips, but he can’t help but smile at Gil’s contented little sigh. He pours some oil into his palm -- just a little since they learned from its first use that a small amount goes a long way with the angaran creations -- and rubs it between his palms to warm it before he rubs both hands across Gil’s broad shoulders.

Gil sighs softly as Pol presses into tired muscles but is otherwise silent as Pol rubs his thumbs against Gil’s spine at the base of his neck. 

“Feel okay?” Pol asks. Gil nods instead of speaking, so Pol continues working his fingers against tense muscles.

Gil gradually relaxes under his touch, hissing when Pol’s fingers find a knot of tension to work out, making soft little moans when a spot feels particularly good. Pol smiles and moves slower, adding a little more pressure by leaning more of his weight on his arms, running his hands over all of Gil’s back and shoulders.

Gil presses his face against the blanket and shivers when Pol moves his hands lower, down toward the little dimples at the base of Gil’s spine. He moves his hips up toward Pol, but Pol grabs his waist and holds him flat against the bed. 

They freeze like that, Pol holding Gil down with hands and hips, Gil dragging deep, slow breaths in through his nose. When Gil’s body relaxes again, Pol continues his massage across Gil’s lower back.

He scoots back so his weight is on Gil’s thighs and his growing erection is resting against Gil’s glorious ass. Gil tries to grind backward again, but Pol pulls away until Gil settles. He pours more oil into his palm before he returns his hands to Gil’s warm skin. He palms Gil’s ass, squeezing just hard enough to make him choke on a moan, before he returns to gentle touches.

His hands swirl around and down, covering Gil in a thin sheen of oil that glistens in the lamplight, and this time he doesn’t stop Gil from pressing back into his touch. Gil rocks gently, back into Pol’s hands and then forward against the blanket, tightly controlling his moans like Pol won’t be able to hear them no matter what.

“Feeling okay?” Pol asks, voice low just like he knows Gil likes, and he’s rewarded with a shiver. Gil props himself up on his elbows and glances over his shoulder at Pol, hair limp across his forehead, and nods, fast. “I’m not done yet. Lay back down.”

Gil collapses back onto the blanket and Pol chuckles. The next circle of his hands brings his thumbs to Gil’s crack, and he lightly traces them down without pressing between, and Gil grunts in annoyance. 

Pol repeats the motion, then again, then brushes one thumb across Gil’s hole. He’s rewarded with a grunt, so he does it again, massaging his thumb in tight circles until Gil is eagerly pushing back against him. Another drop of oil and the thumb is replaced with an index finger, smoothly pressing inside of Gil and encouraging another low moan.

Pol works Gil slowly, teasing with shallow thrusts and then deeper ones, following Gil’s moans to find the best angle. He curls his finger down and brushes Gil’s prostate, smiling when Gil’s whole body shudders and another moan fills the air.

“Is your back feeling better?” Pol asks, waiting for Gil to try to answer before he pushes down again. Whatever Gil was going to say is interrupted by a moan he can’t control and a thrust back against Pol’s hand. “I can stop if it still hurts.”

Gil collapses back onto the bed. “Fuck you.”

Pol pulls his hand free. “Think your back’s up to it, old man?”

Gil whines at the loss of contact. “Stop teasing.”

“Tell me what you want, Gil.” Pol climbs off of Gil’s thighs and pushes his boxers down over his hips. He stretches out by Gil’s side and strokes himself slowly with hands still covered in that angaran oil, coating his cock with another generous pour.

Gil rolls onto his side and into Pol’s arms, turning his head enough to catch a kiss. It’s long and slow, gentle until Gil bites Pol’s lower lip. “I want you,” he says, then kisses Pol again. “Just like this.”

“Okay,” Pol nods. “Okay. I got you, sweetheart.” He slides his hand down Gil’s side and guides his hips into position before gripping his cock and guiding it inside.

He presses forward slowly, gradually filling Gil, until his hips are nestled against Gil’s ass. Gil shivers, biting at his lower lip, and Pol wraps his arms around him. He kisses the back of Gil’s neck, his shoulder, his ear, uses his hand to brush against Gil’s hardened nipples as he begins to thrust.

Gil’s hand flies to his cock, neglected and dripping from the massage, and begins to stroke himself in time with Pol’s thrusts. While Pol buries his soft grunts in Gil’s hair, Gil’s fill their bedroom and make goosebumps appear on Pol’s skin.

Pol tries to keep his movements slow and steady, just enough to please Gil without hurting him again, but he soon begins to lose control. He thrusts faster, only making Gil’s cries come louder. He rocks back into Pol, jerking himself faster, and barely manages to warn Pol before he begins to come.

“Pol, I, Pol --  _ shit _ .” He grabs for Pol’s hand as he comes onto the blanket in hot spurts. Pol kisses the back of his neck, holding Gil’s hip and hand for dear life, rocking through it with shallow thrusts that are almost too much for him to handle.

He pulls away, rolling onto his back as Gil relaxes against him, and grabs his cock to pump it again. He moves fast, fucking into his fist, and comes across his stomach with Gil’s name on his lips.

They lay together, silent, catching their breath, until Gil grunts and rolls over to throw his arm over Pol’s chest. Pol accepts him back into his arms with a little sigh, purposefully ignoring the come drying on his stomach in favor of holding Gil against his side.

“Okay?” Pol asks, running his fingers up and down Gil’s arm.

Gil sighs softly. “Perfect.”


End file.
